Transformation
by HowlynMad
Summary: Scene: Richie's death. What would have happened if Seth had been there? Angst(y) brother goodness. My AU of that scene played out just because it got stuck in my head. Adult situation, Brief language


From Dusk Til Dawn

Scene: Richie's Death

The report of the shot hit the stone walls surrounding them and rebounded against their eardrums in a raucous explosion of sound.

One moment, Seth was standing in front of his brother trying to talk some sense into his succubus addled brain, the next, his face was sprayed in sticky warmth. He looked up into the eyes of the younger Gecko to find them wide with shock. A red flower bloomed across Richie's chest. The stark white of his shirt painted the gravity of the situation quite clearly. No. Seth stood frozen to the spot. It couldn't end like this. It couldn't. They were so close, so close to finding that peace that they had been seeking.

"Richie?" Seth managed to croak out.

Richie's brow furrowed as his hand fluttered towards his chest. He toppled forward into Seth's arms. And like a scene played out in slow motion, they sank to the floor as one. Seth was barely aware of the tableau that had sprung into action the moment the bullet struck home. He felt rather than heard the shrieking sound of Santanico in her culebra form as she tore into the ranger.

Richie's face was a mask of confusion and pain, "Seth?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, take it easy. Everything's going to be all right." Seth tugged open the collar of Richie's shirt to get a better look. He wished he hadn't. He pulled his brother closer and reached out to smooth the hair from his face, "You're going to be ok. Just take it easy."

"I don't think so," Richie replied unsteadily. "It feels bad. Real bad."

Seth looked up to see Jacob and Kate staring down at him with equal expressions of pity, though for different reasons he was sure. He didn't know rather to be angry or grateful. He settled on the latter. Despite their current situation, he liked the Fullers and had fully intended to make good on his promises to them. Though, intentions aside, it was looking less and less like anyone was going to leave the Twister.

Two long, smooth, legs came into view and he looked up into the eyes of the creature that had caused all this anguish. He wanted to rip Santanico's heart out and feed it to her.

A small rivulet of blood began to trickle from the corner of Richie's mouth. "Bitch," Seth snarled.

She shook her head lightly, a small smile playing across her lips. She knelt down and Seth pulled Richie even tighter to his chest as though she might still seek to take him. The Culebra scented the air. "The wound is fatal," she commented casually as if the whole room hadn't just seen Richie's blood rain through the air.

The Queen needed Richie to come to her willingly but that had proven to be more difficult than she first anticipated. It wasn't often that a man could resist her charms. She'd had more than five hundred years to hone those skills. She'd been in Richie's head for months, teasing and cajoling, nearly driving him mad. But even though he desired her, he maintained a presence of mind that she couldn't seem to force into submission. It was impressive, if not frustrating. But she needed to remember, he wouldn't be worthy if he weren't powerful in spirit. The air was laden with the sweet smell of the young Gecko's blood. The pinche ranger had forced her hand but she had no intention of allowing Richie to simply die.

Richie caught sight of the Queen and shifted in his arms, the motion causing a faint whimpering moan to escape his lips. "Keep her away from me," he intoned.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm not going let anyone hurt you," Seth promised. He didn't know exactly how he would keep that promise but he meant to try. He glared at Santanico, "You heard him. Whatever plans you had for my brother, they're finished."

"So is he, unless you let me help him," she reached out and brushed her finger lightly down Richie's cheek.

"Stay away from him," Seth hissed. "You're the reason he's bleeding out, you vampire bitch!"

"Seth." Richie grabbed at his brother's shirt.

"Stay still," Seth put his hand over his brothers. His fingers had gone cold. Seth's eyes brimmed. They both knew how their lives were likely to end but he had always assumed it would be both of them in a hail of bullets. Not this… waking nightmare. He glanced up at Jacob, who had taken a step back. The pastor was murmuring under his breath. Seth could only imagine it was a prayer. He wished he could feel comforted by that but it only made him angry.

"I can make him whole," Santanico's voice slithered into his ear. "He'll be healed. You'll have your brother back." One way or the other, he would be turned. But there might yet be a way to mitigate her blame. The brother's bond was unbreakable. While Richie would never forgive her for taking the choice from him, he _would_ forgive his brother. And Seth would do anything to save him. He just needed a small push. "He doesn't have to die like this."

Seth snorted, the beaded tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. "Right. You think, I'm going to let you turn him into a monster!?"

"Not a monster," she answered, "Different yes, but alive… and still your brother. That won't change, I promise.

"Seth…" Jacob began, a warning in his tone.

Richie's hand tightened and the dying Gecko shifted himself upwards. "Don't," he gasped.

"Hey, hey," Seth drew his hand through his brother's hair. "Relax. We always take care of each other, right? I'll handle this." He choked up, "I'm right here. Don't worry, rest." That seemed to be the right thing to say because Richie eased back, a sigh escaping his bloodied lips.

"How will you help him, Seth Gecko? By letting him die? You've never taken the easy road, why start now?"

Jacob stepped forward, "Don't listen to her. You've seen what they become. Is that what you want for your brother? Is that the peace you were trying to give him?"

Santanico growled low in her throat. The time was drawing near. Richie was almost gone. It needed to be done or she would lose him. And she wasn't about to lose this chance. "You would listen to a man that would kill his own son?"

Seth looked at Jacob's resolute face. It must be nice to hold such conviction he thought. He didn't know what to do. How could he? Twenty four hours ago the world made sense. There was evil that men did and nothing more. Now, as it turned out, there was evil on a whole other level. How was he supposed to know what was right?

Then he glanced at Kate and it became clear. It was all there in her expression. If she had a second chance to save her brother, she would take it. She wouldn't write him off as a monster. While there was life, there was hope. The preacher's daughter had been a surprise all around. She reminded him a lot of Richie, such an old soul. The young woman saw that he understood and she nodded. He only hoped he could convince Richie to understand.

Richie's breath was growing shallow and gurgled down deep in his lungs. "I'm sorry," he murmured in the younger Gecko's ear. "I just don't know what else to do. Please forgive me, Brother." He kissed him above the ear.

He couldn't meet the Queen Bitch's eyes but he nodded at her and pulled Richie up to a sitting position, leaning against his chest. Richie groaned but stayed mostly upright.

Jacob took a step closer and Santanico hissed, "This is not your decision, holy man. Stay out of it." She nestled in slightly behind Richie. The smell of his blood turned her eyes golden, her nostrils flared. At last, she would have her revenge. If Richie truly was the vessel that she believed then the Nine would fall and a new age would begin. Her fangs pressed forward against her lips.

"Seth?" Richie's voice was barely audible, "What's happening?"

"Listen. I'll make this right. You just… you just, rest," his voice cracked. "I know what I'm doing."

Richie lifted his head, trying to rally. "What did you do?" his eyes accused.

"Just sleep for now…. When you wake up…," he could barely choke out the words. "We'll go to El Rey just like we intended. We'll get rich and fat."

Richie smiled at his brother, "And die in the arms of a beautiful woman…"

Seth locked eyes with Santanico and she nodded.

Santanico reared her head back and sank her fangs deep into the young Gecko's throat. Blood didn't gush back into her mouth as it was want to do. Most, had already spilled from the gaping wound in his chest but that was all right. She didn't need his blood, he needed hers, her venom. Just the right amount and he would rise as Culebra… and maybe something more.

Seth kept his eyes trained on his Richie's face. He didn't want to see what the queen bitch was doing to his brother. He'd made a deal with the devil… now his brother would pay for all eternity. But whatever the price, he would pay it right along side his brother. That's how it had always been with them and that's how it would stay, womb to tomb.

He clung to his brother tightly as Santanico brought her lips to his neck but Richie didn't so much as whimper when she bore down. Maybe, it had been too late? Maybe, he was too far gone for even Santanico to help? No, he'd come this far, Richie had to be ok.

He was just about to voice his concern when he noticed thin black lines creeping up Richie's neck from where the blood-sucking queen still held her head bowed. He watched in mute horror as the faint lines spread out in a jagged pattern following veins and arteries. The black filled veins coursed their way up over Richie's chin and splayed across his cheek.

Seth put his hand to the side of Richie's face and tilted it upright, "Richie?!"

The younger Gecko's eyes flew open and he gasped in pain. "Richie!" A viscous black vein that had traveled under his eye now spilled its contents into the blue orb, turning it oily black. "Oh god," Seth exclaimed. "Oh, god."

Jacob wrapped his arm around Kate and pulled her back slowly, putting some distance between them and the macabre scene.

Santanico retracted her fangs and pulled back. It was done. Now it was up to Richie to complete the transition. She turned from Seth's accusing eyes. She had to finish with the counselors. They couldn't be allowed to interfere. They knew only that there was a rebellion. If they found out what she had done, they would come for Richie. For now, he was safer with his brother. Seth would look after him, help him adjust. Until Richie completed the first trial, he would be vulnerable but that couldn't be helped. He needed to gain strength and confidence before he faced the first of the nine.

She rose smoothly. "Everything will be all right now. Just as promised."

Seth growled, "All right?" He motioned to his brother. "This is your idea of all right!?"

"You overreact," she answered with a smile. "Be patient. Take care of your brother. He will need you." She turned and walked straight through the wall.

Seth was breathing like he'd run a marathon. He rocked his brother slightly. He should have listened to Jacob. He looked down at his brother and stilled. The black lines were gone and though his eyes were nearly closed, Seth could see the color of blue sky peeking through.

"It's ok," his brother slurred softly, "It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm just so tired."

"You sleep then, buddy. You sleep." Seth kissed the side of his brother's head again and closed his eyes.

May god forgive him.


End file.
